Serena's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Serena's stomach causes a scene for the blonde female trainer, making her argue with it. Being angry, her stomach then causes her to fart, ensuing in a series of unfortunate events that result in ultimately embarrassing her. Will Serene manage to get through Kalos with an angry stomach and a severe case of bad gas?
1. Chapter 1

**Serena's Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's not the first X and Y fanfic, since I was beaten to the punch, and this was also posted a bit later than I wanted, but here it is, the first fanfic of Pokemon's Gen 6 females farting. And it all starts with Serena.

* * *

Serena was a fairly recent Pokemon Trainer, having already gotten four badges as she was on the look out for training spots to use her Pokemon. It was lightly raining, and Serena's stomach grumbled loudly much to the female trainer's dismay as she was intend on finding some Pokemon to battle, being in Lumiose City to see where to go, since she somehow lost her town map.

"All right, all I have to do is just find the map to see which route to go next." Serena stated as she watched a Gogoat dash past her, shrugging as she shook her head. "Whatever. Anyway, let's see where to go next..."

Serena's stomach continued to grumble much to her embarrassment, getting some weird glances from random trainers walking right past her. Serena glared angrily at her stomach as she placed both of her hands on it.

"Will you can it!? I don't want to look like I'm some sort of weirdo!" Serena exclaimed angrily.

Her stomach didn't take the insult well, as it then caused Serena to fart, making her blush as her eyes widened.

"Oh_ come on!_ Now you're making me break wind!?" Serena exclaimed at herself as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't do this to me! Seriously!"

She then farted louder than before, the girl blushing madder as people could hear her brassy poots from a mile away. She tucked her red hat forward over her blonde hair as she rushed into the Pokemon Center, desperately trying to hold in her bad gas, with her stomach intentionally causing a ruckus just to spite her.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena continued on her way toward the north as she wanted to get a good peek at Route 14, when she bumped into a Beauty trainer named Cassandra.

"Oww!" Beauty Cassandra exclaimed as she shook her arms, being rather annoyed. "Watch where you're going, kid!"

Serena blushed as she touched her fingertips together. "Sorry, ma'am... I just have this... little problem..." She admitted, feeling shy.

Cassandra placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the left. "What's the little problem?"

Serena's stomach grumbled loudly as Serena blushed, placing both of her hands on her stomach as Cassandra chuckled, pointing at Serena's stomach.

"Oh ho, is that all? You're hungry?" Cassandra commented as she folded her arms together. "You don't have to feel bad about that! Lots of people get hungry all the time!"

Serena looked down as she frowned. "It's not that..." She muttered above her rumbling stomach.

Cassandra tilted her head to the right as she murmured. "Then what is it, lass?"

Serena farted loudly afterward, her red skirt lifted as her deep pitched poot echoed, with various people walking by gasping as they noticed Serena farting. Cassandra's eyes widened as she placed her left hand on her face.

"Wow... your butt's pretty loud." Cassandra stated as she smirked, winking as she wrapped her left arm around Serena. "But it's not as loud as my butt!"

Serena's blush turned redder as she gawked, glancing up at Cassandra. "Gah! What do you mean?"

Giving Serena a shock, Beauty Cassandra farted, her flatulence being raunchy as it got deeper pitched, a second brief blast of gas following as her jeans puffed up. Serena gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"_You're gassy too!?_" Serena exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay.

Cassandra smiled as she waved her right hand frantically, trying to get the smell away. "Yep! _Phew_, I should have brought an air freshener with me before I ripped one! That was rank!" She laughed.

Serena blinked as she caught a whiff of her fart, her eyes widening as she covered her nose with both of her hands. "Oh gosh... not only are my farts loud, **they stink!**" She then pooted again, feeling embarrassed as Cassandra chuckled, patting Serena on the back in an attempt to make her feel better.


End file.
